


Respect Your Elders

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [29]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck says the f word twice, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck starts calling Raleigh names for elderly people and Raleigh responds with names for children, all in good fun, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect Your Elders

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my relationship with my boyfriend. He's younger than me and he likes to call me "old lady" and "crazy old bat" and "senior citizen" (even though I'm almost 23) so I call him "kiddo" and "child" we do this out of the sheer fact that we find it hilarious and it's fun for us to come up with names for each other. Currently I've been calling him "cougar bait" while he calls me "cradle robber" which is what gave me the idea for this story. So shout out to the child that is my boyfriend! Haha.
> 
> This is also to make up for the three sad stories that I posted. HERE, HAVE SOME TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

"Keep calling me elderly names and I'll keep calling you names for children, I mean it Chuck." Raleigh warned Chuck as the two were curled up on the couch, Jazmine and Keegan were on the floor playing with an adult Mulan plush doll and an adult Tiana plush doll.

"Am I hurting your feelings, ya old geezer?" Chuck teased.

"Keep it coming, youngin', you haven't slept on the couch in a while." Raleigh shot back, a small smile on his face ruining his angry vibe.

"Of course you'll make me sleep on the couch, you damn geriatric. Can't have you hurting your elderly back or hips." Chuck laughed.

"You are such a child. I can't believe I married you." Raleigh laughed.

"Oh please, you love me you cranky dinosaur." Chuck scoffed.

"Okay, seriously? I am NOT even that old!" Raleigh said at Chuck's boldness.

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure children actually believed in---" Chuck began only to be cut off by a hard kiss to his lips. Raleigh pulled away and motioned towards their daughter with his head. Seconds later, the lightbulb in Chuck's head went off. Right, no mentioning Santa Claus, Tooth fairy, Easter Bunny, and all those other lies that Raleigh insisted they tell their daughter.

"Yeah well, senior citizen, you're older than me." Chuck said and Raleigh resisted the urge to say 'no shit Sherlock' to his husband.

"So does that mean you're a gold digger, Papa?" Keegan asked, looking at her two parents cuddled on the couch. Jazmine let out a big laugh and kept laughing, causing Raleigh to laugh and Chuck to glare at the two siblings, because fuck those fuckers.

"Keegs, how do you even know what that is?" Raleigh asked in between giggles.

"Cheung, he called Hu's new girlfriend a gold digger." Keegan replied.

"So does this mean you are? I need to know this." Keegan said in a serious tone.

"No, no, I'm not. I married your Daddy because I love him." Chuck assured their daughter. Keegan nodded, deeming her Papa's answer a good answer and went back to playing with Jazmine who was still trying to stop the giggles.

"You, uh, you know I don't mean anything by the names. Right, Rals?" Chuck said awkwardly later that night.

Raleigh was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and Chuck was standing in the doorway, fidgeting. Raleigh spit the tooth paste out of his mouth and motioned for Chuck to come to him. The younger man immediately curling up against him, resting his head in Raleigh's neck.

"I meant it, I married you because I love you. I wasn't meaning to offend you with the names, Raleigh. I promise." Chuck said into Raleigh's neck. 

"I know. If I was offended, you'd know. You were joking." Raleigh said and felt Chuck nod at his sentence about joking.

"And I was joking back. I don't care if you joke around like that. Just as long as you don't call me old man. I don't need to be thinking of your dad at times I shouldn't be." Raleigh said and moved away from Chuck, causing the younger man to whine, before giving his husband a kiss.

"Besides, whippersnapper, those weren't even offensive." Raleigh laughed.

"Wait, that’s not actually a fond name for children--- oh you bloody old-timer!" Chuck growled out as he followed his husband who was retreating into their bedroom, laughing his head off.

Chuck stood in their bedroom doorway, hands on his hips, glare in place. Raleigh was making himself comfortable in their bed, not affected in the least at Chuck's glare.

"Hey, hooligan, how about you get outta my doorway and get in the bed?" Raleigh asked and Chuck growled as he made his way towards the bed, Raleigh smiling wide. Chuck climbed into the bed snuggling into his husband's side grumbling about how that was good and that Raleigh won this round.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow's a new day, maybe you might get lucky and win." Raleigh said and closed his eyes.

"Define 'lucky' Rals. 'Cause I'm pretty lucky even if I'm stuck with your over the hill ass." Chuck slurred sleepily.

"Go to bed, kiddo." Raleigh said before he heard Chuck's breath even out as he fell asleep, Raleigh falling asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever watched Rugrats and heard the Grandpa call the kids 'whippersnapper' and thought it was sweet, you were fooled. Our childhoods have been lies! Whippersnapper actually means: an unimportant but offensively presumptuous person, especially a young one.
> 
> Sorry I ruined your childhood and your teeth with this tooth rotting fluff!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
